The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the goldenrod plant, botanically known as Solidago sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dansolwind’.
Solidago, of the sunflower family, Asteraceae, consists of approximately 100 species of goldenrod plants found in North America, most of which are geographically located in the East. Goldenrods are perennial plants that commonly grow along stream banks, ditches, roadsides and other areas where the soil is moist and rich.
The new Solidago cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new Solidago variety with a small yellow inflorescence, green leaves, a rapid growth cycle, and an even growth rate.
The new Solidago cultivar originated from a cross made by a planned breeding program discovered by the inventor in 2000 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is designated as ‘1-Y-1’ (unpatented). The male parent is unknown. The new Solidago cultivar ‘Dansolwind’ was selected by the inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago cultivar by leaf cuttings was first performed in October, 2001, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new Solidago cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.